The conventional lighting system has used a light source such as an incandescent lamp, a discharge lamp and a fluorescent lamp, and has been mainly used for home, scenery, industry, etc. Among such light sources, a resistance type light source such as an incandescent lamp has low efficiency and a low heat emission characteristic. The discharge lamp has a problem of high price and high voltage, and the fluorescent lamp has an environmental problem due to usage of mercury.
Due to such reasons, in a lighting industry field, research is ongoing to develop a light source for a lighting device, a light-emitting method, a driving method, etc. despite a long history.
With respect to a light source of a lighting system, a light emitting diode (LED), which has advantages in efficiency, various colors, the degree of freedom for design, etc., is being spotlighted. The LED is a semiconductor device which emits light when a voltage is applied thereto in a forward direction, and has a long lifespan, a low power consumption, and electrical, optical and physical characteristics suitable for massive production. Due to such characteristics, the conventional light sources are rapidly replaced by the LED.
However, in case of installing or replacing a large number of lighting devices at a tall construction such as a building, or at small and medium constructions, it is difficult to recognize each lighting device in registering the installed or replaced lighting device. Further, it is difficult to control the lighting device to be registered with a unique address according to an intention of a manager, etc.